minevivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyblock
Hello everyone and welcome to the fun new plugin named SkyBlock! In this plugin you will be given a small island to work with and a few items. Your mission is to grow and survive on your island with the items and land given to you. Getting started To begin using Skyblock the first thing you need to do is use the command /island after using that command it will take you to your island that was pre-generated for your player. Once you are there on your island you may open the chest and use the items given to you to begin your survival life. Now you may be wondering "How can I make my island larger?" Well, in order to do that you need to build yourself a Cobblestone Generator out of the lava bucket, ice, and cobblestone provided. If you need to know how to make a Cobblestone generator please follow this link: http://youtu.be/04d3sX9D-1U *You may mute the video if you'd like.* Once you have made your land a bit bigger you may to try and get some friends to help with it. How to have friends help - Now, if you want some friends to help out on your island the first command you'll need to do is '' /island sethome'' followed by '' /island invite '' Once you've done those 2 commands all they will need to do is type '' /island accept'' in order to join your island. Now you may be wondering "What's so great bout having someone help me?" One of the great things is that they can help you harvest cobble stone from your generator and they can also help you to grow your island. Remember if you don't like the player that's on your island you have the ability to do /island kick ''. Or if you want to leave your island but you want them to have your old one you may do ''/island makeleader ''. The fun part You can do '' /challenges to obtain a list of challenges that you may perform on your island on your own or with a buddy to obtain rewards such as your island leveling up on /island top or items needed to help build your island. Final topic If you don't like your island or if you messed something up you may do '' /island restart'' to start completely over on a fresh new island, but if you decide to do this you need to either make one of your members (If you have any) the leader or you may just kick them and go on about your business. Tips: If you fall off your island you can do '' /island'' so you don't lose any of your items when you die, also if you make a dark enough place for mobs to spawn then some may drop rare items such as Iron Ingots or Enderpearls Well, that's basically all you need to know about Skyblock. If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to post them on the forums. We hope you enjoy our server and thank you for reading! All commands For more commands use:' /island help' To start an Island on Skyblock type: /island To restart an Island use: /island reset To Change the Island's home point use: /island sethome To get home use /is or''' /island''' To check your Island information and calculate your Island level use: /island info To check out Top Islands use: /island top To lock your Island from other's gaining access use:' /island lock' To Allow others access use:' /island unlock' To Invite Players to your Island use:' /island invite ' To Kick players from your Island use:' /island kick ' To Give Ownership of your island to another player: /island Makeladers ' To Accept and or Reject island Invite requests use: '/island accept or /island reject To Leave your Island use: /island Leave If you want to view your Island Party information use: /island partylist To earn Money and Items complete Challenges. To see a list of them use:' /c' Category:Main Server